SevyPoo wanna be with you
by The supreme grand master
Summary: Of all people, Severus Snape was the last person to of expected to of gained any admirers, least of all two. My, my...


A/N This is a one-shot about our dearest Severus Snape. ( the song goes to the tune of the chorus of "wanna be like you" (the monkey song) from the disney version of the jungle book.)

Severus Snape, the infamous potions master of Hogwarts school dashed through the door to his office, slammed it shut and leaned against it, breathing heavily. Of all people, Severus Snape was the last person to of expected to of gained any admirers, least of all two.

Meanwhile Lavender and Parvati hovered in the corridor just outside of the room where Snape was recovering from a severe bout of shock.

"I was sure he would of liked it," whispered a rather irritated Lavender.

"I think that we scared him a little. But we have potions tomorrow!"

Lavender and Parvati turned and walked back up to Gryffindor Tower, their hands over their mouths, giggling.

-----

"I don't think that he would appreciate that kind of thing," murmured Parvati.

"Oh, nonsense. Everyone likes these." Lavender drew a few more hearts around her decorative potions essay.

Parvati sighed, "He's so dreamy. His deep voice, dark passionate eyes, his eloquent speech."

Lavender rolled over and looked at the Gryffindor common room ceiling. "Imagine him reading romantic poetry by the fireside."

Parvati squealed in delight, "I wonder whether he can cook?"

"Of course he can, he's a potions master. Just as long as he keeps his hair up."

Parvati gasped, "Snape in a ponytail!"

------

"Settle down, settle down," said Snape lazily as he strode into the classroom, black robes billowing expertly behind him. He stopped, surveyed the class, if one had looked at him closely one would of seen a flicker of fear when his gaze passed Lavender and Parvati.

He waved his wand sharply at the chalkboard, spiky writing blossomed over the surface. "Today we will be brewing the-"

He was cut of by high-pitched giggling coming from the front row. Parvati nudging Lavender, they both looked at Snape, burst into renewed giggles and buried their faces in their hands.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for insufferable giggling," said Snape curtly.

The giggling increased. "Did you hear that? He's so cute!"

Snape chose to ignore this remark and swept imperiously to his desk at the front of the class. "Well?" he barked. "Why are you not brewing the potion?"

All the students who had been staring at Lavender and Parvati in open disgust, did not react. Snape, looking up said in a low, dangerous voice "Or shall we see what effect detention will have on your pathetically weak minds?"

Quite suddenly Lavender and Parvati stood up and walked to the front of the class, placing them selves right in front of the professor's desk. They opened their mouths wide and burst into song.

_Sevy-poo wanna be with you_

_wanna walk with you _

_talk with you _

_oooh_

_we can go right now_

_I'll show you how_

_kiss me now, my darling sevy-poo!_

_Sevy-poo wanna be with you _

_wanna walk with you_

_talk with you _

_oooh_

_you are the potions master_

_no one brews them faster_

_kiss me now, my darling sevy-poo!_

_Sevy-poo wanna be with you _

_wanna walk with you _

_talk with you _

_oooh_

_you're the ugliest in the school_

_but you sill play it cool_

_kiss me now my darling sevy-poo!_

Snape went quite rigid in his chair, "OUT!" he roared. "YOU SHALL NOT BEFOUL MY CLASSROOM WITH YOUR PETTY FANTASIES!"

Lavender and Parvati's eyes widened in shock, they quickly scuttled out of the room, the door slamming shut as soon as they were over the threshold.

"He didn't seem to like that very much, did he?" said Lavender, stating the obvious.

"I think you are quite right."

Meanwhile in the classroom Snape was scowling at the class from behind his desk "If you do not continue with your work I will put the whole class in detention."

It didn't have the desired effect, the fact that someone had just sung a love song to Snape made him seem a lot less intimidating.

"Right, everyone has detention. Weasley, you have two because you're drooling."


End file.
